


The Mischievous Vigilante

by Accendere



Series: BnHA AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Midoriya Izuku, He still has many of his powers, His body is taken over by Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mischievous Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Loki did not expected this.After accepting his death of being killed by the Mad Titan, of course, the fate of the God of Mischief just had to twist in unexpected ways.Loki finds himself in the body of a young teen in another universe and tries to find a way to go back to his universe while screwing with the inhabitants of this new world filled with superpowers.
Series: BnHA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

_"You will never... be a god..."_

** _SNAP_ **

* * *

Loki heard a long sound.

It's that sound that he regularly hears everyday during his stay in Earth, the beeping sound. Ugh, it always annoyed him and it's very distracting whenever he's trying to get some reading done.

Is he really dead?

"We're losing him!"

"Get the defibrillator!"

"Call the doctor!"

He really wanted to cover his ears from those damn noises but couldn't move any of his limbs. More like, he couldn't even feel them.

_"Just what in the world is going on?"_

There was silence once the noises stop and Loki noticed that he could now vaguely feel his arms.

And so, he opened his eyes.

"Izukuuuuu!!!!"

_...What?_

A short green-haired woman stood by his side. Why is a human here? Wait, is he in Earth? And who is this Izuku?

"Izuku, why!? Why would you do that to yourself!?"

What the hell is she talking about?

Then, his mind was suddenly blown by a barrage of images.

His memories of what happened to him came rushing back. Ugh, he could still almost feel the pain on his neck. And some of the memories weren't even _his_. They belonged to some human boy and he saw his childhood up until...

Until he jumped.

...

Loki closed his eyes, ignoring the cries of the woman.

He'll just think about it later once he wakes up again. He can't deal with this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing out this idea for you guys! You're free to adopt this if you want!


	2. AU Dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the kind of chapter you're looking for. While I still plan to write the story, you guys are free to make your own version of the story.

• After being killed by Thanos, Loki's soul was transferred to a new body to another universe. (Hint: Because of the Infinity Stone/s.)

• His host died moments just before Loki's soul was transferred to his body. The body belonged to a bullied quirkless boy who committed suicide by jumping off the building. His name was Midoriya Izuku.

• Due to Loki now currently possessing him, "Izuku" is not officially deceased by the public. The doctors were wondering how "Izuku" managed to survive but decided it was because he was fighting for his life through sheer willpower. They're not wrong, actually, but the real Izuku didn't survive in the end.

• Loki saw every bit of Izuku's memories. This lead him to learn that he's in another parallel Earth. Loki managed to learn quite a lot of this world thanks to Izuku's analytical mind.

• Loki also learned that some of Izuku's personality traits had been passed onto him. He mutters every now and then whenever he is fascinated by something (but he tries to stop his mutter because he knew it could only garner unwanted attention). He also realized that he can analyze things at a much quicker pace than before and he lamented that such a brilliant mind had been constantly put down just because the boy didn't have superpowers.4

• He still had his sorcery abilities with him. However, mysteriously, he also still had his abilities as a Frost Giant despite being currently human, such as his superhuman attributes and his immunity to the cold. That's when he started to theorize that it may either be someone else's superpower or the Infinity Stones.

• While still very indifferent to humans, Loki still felt pity and anger towards what Izuku had been through his entire life. He concluded that the Earth would be a lot better off without superpowers as a normality.

• From his experience, Loki cannot see why someone without superpowers _can't _become heroes (*Hawkeye & Black Widow*).

• He really wants to get out of this universe. The Avengers were already bad enough, so he _does not_ need to be in a world where superheroes are EVERYWHERE.

• Loki doesn't like Inko because she never supported Izuku's dream and neglected her own son's decreasing mental health, which led to his own death.

• Loki does not care of Inko's extreme guilt over her son's death, because her negligence is one of the main reasons what caused Izuku's death.

• Bakugou and All Might also felt extreme guilt. For Bakugou, it was for his suicide baiting. For All Might, it was because he crushed his dreams.

• Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady and Death Arms learned of Izuku's suicide attempt in the news and was shocked to realize that he was the same kid whom they scolded for his heroic, yet reckless action. Causing them to feel guilty as well.

• Wanting to go back home and learning that he still has his abilities, Loki leaves the hospital through the window, not at all caring of the people that were affected so much by Izuku's action.

• He then used his powers to disguise himself. Most of the time, he changes his appearance to that of his original look as the God of Mischief. However, in public, he takes on numerous disguises, ranging from looking like a normal human to mutant.

• After hearing about 'Izuku''s disappearance, Bakugou and All Might take it upon themselves to look for Izuku.

• Unfortunately for them, Loki absolutely despises them.

• He initially attempted to kill the two of them, however, he refrained himself from the doing so since that would mean sending the whole Hero Society after him. Plus, that will only hinder his search for the way to the other universe.

• Meanwhile, Thor teams up with Doctor Strange after the latter noticed Loki is still alive in another universe. (You can make-up his reasons on how Strange noticed.)

• Also, Tony Stark is still alive. Because I said so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
